


The Most Important Thing (Revisited)

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: With Frasier's blessing, Niles takes a bold and long-awaited step to find happiness with Daphne. A companion story to "The Most Important Thing".





	The Most Important Thing (Revisited)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this companion piece because I'm almost positive that at least one person was going to request a version of "The Most Important Thing" from Niles' POV. However unlike my other "Revisited" stories that deal with the "flip side", I highly recommend reading "The Most Important Thing" first before reading this one as I didn't add a lot of background details and therefore not knowing the full story beforehand might cause some confusion. And yes, reviews are encouraged AND very much appreciated on both stories! Thanks for reading!

As he closed the door to his brother's room, Niles could hardly believe it. Frasier, who for years had discouraged… no, forbidden Niles to follow his heart and tell Daphne that he loved her, was giving him his blessing to do just that. It was like a dream come true.

Well, one of them anyway.

As he turned to leave, Niles paused at the door. He thought about going back in, to ask his older brother's expert advice. After all, Niles wasn't quite sure what he was going to say and he didn't know what he would do if Daphne were to reject him. The possibility was very real and he'd imagined the outcome hundreds of times over. But the reality was bound to be completely different.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but when he heard his brother's voice, he stopped and listened for a moment;

"Frederick, it's Daddy. How are you?"

Niles' heart warmed. If he hadn't gotten through to Frasier, he knew that Frederick would have been able to do it for him. Frasier had a soft spot for his son and Niles couldn't help wishing that he had a son of his own. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he'd managed to bring his brother out of his depression. And in return, Frasier had given Niles the most wonderful gift imaginable; the gift of hope.

Now it was time to open it.

He crept into the living room, his heart beating rapidly. He'd never been so nervous in his life. But he had to do this, for he knew that he'd never get another chance. The room was dim and when he moved closer, he saw that his father's chair was empty. It was, by all accounts, a relief. Not only did it mean that he'd be able to talk to Daphne without distractions, it also meant that his father's worry (which he'd managed to hide very well), was gone. Frasier was safe at home.

However, Niles couldn't help noticing that the kitchen light was still on. He crept further into the living room and then he saw her. "Daphne…"

She whirled around in surprise. "Oh… Dr. Crane…"

"Yes, I…"

"H-how's your brother? Is he all right?"

Niles smiled. "He'll be fine. I talked to him."

"What happened? H-he wouldn't tell me anything when he came home! Dr. Crane, please don't misunderstand. I'm not trying to pry. What went on at that reunion is none of me business but when your brother started going on and on about how he was a failure-."

"I know… he was upset." Niles said, sighing at the memory.

""What happened? Surely Frederick didn't... my God, was it Lilith? Is that why he didn't go and visit them?" Her voice was frantic and he worried that she would start to cry again. And so he hugged her, content to lean his cheek against hers. And amazingly she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Daphne, just… relax, okay? Everything is fine. It wasn't Lilith. In fact, he didn't see either of them while he was in Boston. But he's in there now, talking to Freddy on the phone."

"Then what happened?" Her voice was frantic now. "Dr. Crane, please tell me!"  
boldly he took her hand and led her to the sofa. They sat down and he stared into her eyes. She was so beautiful. She really and truly cared for his brother.

He took a deep breath, prepared to explain. But he had to do it slowly. And so he reiterated everything that Frasier told him, making sure to tell her only what Frasier would want him to know. Even though the talk he and Frasier had engaged in wasn't a session, he still wanted to protect Frasier's confidentiality. If Frasier wanted to tell her more at a later date then so be it. But by that time Niles was finished with his story, Daphne was wiping away tears, prompting Niles to hand her his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said, blotting her eyes. "That's horrible. H-how could those people treat him so cruelly? The poor man… he must have been so humiliated. I know that there have been many times that I've gotten so mad at your brother that I've lashed out at him and said so many hurtful-Oh, I should go to him and tell him that I'm sorry!" But when she tried to stand, Niles' hand in hers prevented her from leaving.

"Daphne, wait."

"What's wrong?"

He swallowed hard. "Nothing. But before you do that… go to Frasier I mean… there's something that I wanted to talk to you about."

She sat back down and gazed at him, still holding tightly to his hand. "All right."

"Um, Daphne… When I was talking to Frasier earlier, he said something that made me realize that I've held back for too long. There's something I should have told you a long time ago and until now Frasier wasn't happy with the idea. But when we were talking a few minutes ago, he gave me his blessing. And somehow in doing so, he also gave me courage that I had no idea I held inside."

"Dr. Crane, what are you trying to say?"

He ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Um, well…Oh God… I knew this was going to happen. I didn't expect to be this nervous though. I should have asked him exactly what I should say, but now…"

She smiled and took his free hand, squeezing both of his hands gently. "Dr. Crane, whatever it is you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh or tell another soul."

"Um… all right. Thank you, Daphne. Well… the thing I wanted to tell you is… now this may come as a shock; especially since we've been friends for so long."

"Dr. Crane, tell me, please…"

His breathing became unsteady and intense and he forced himself to calm down. It was best just to tell her and then sit back and wait for her reaction, whatever it may be.

"D-Daphne, I've fallen in love with you."

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And daringly his eyes met hers.

"Y-you what?"

"I love you, Daphne. I'm in love with you. I know it sounds crazy, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. And I mean that wholeheartedly."

She was silent for much too long, but it was of some comfort that their hands were still joined.

"Daphne?"

"But…Y-you're my best friend."

He felt his cheeks flush. "Thank you Daphne. That's such a wonderful thing to hear. And you're mine."

" But how can I possibly-."

"Friends can become lovers. It happens."

"But-But how can I possibly…"

His heart was beginning to sink with disappointment. But he couldn't give up. Not yet. "What's wrong?"

"I-I value our friendship, Dr. Crane. You know I do. I cherish it. But what if something happens?"

"What do you mean?"

A tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

He drew her close, surprised when she let him hold her. "You won't. I promise. We'll take this slow, okay? That is, if you want to do this. I'll leave it up to you. And if you don't want to do this, then-."

His words were stopped by her kiss. "Daphne…"

"I've never wanted anything more. And… I love you too, Dr. Crane."

They kissed again and again as though making up for lost time. And Niles realized that it didn't matter that so much time had been lost; time that they could have spent together. They had the rest of their lives to spend loving one another. But there was still something that he needed to say and it couldn't wait.

"Daphne, can I talk to you?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "Of course."

"There's something I need to tell you."

She touched his cheek. "All right. Don't be nervous."

He nodded. "I-I know… I-I'm no… I mean, I'm trying not to be. I –I don't even know why I am."

Her lips met his cheek. "I'm a bit nervous meself. But everything will be all right."

He turned to look out the window. "It's a beautiful night. Would you like to step out on our balcony?"

She slipped her soft, warm hand into his and they walked out into the night air. She looked so beautiful as the moonlight shone on her face. And at that moment he fell in love with her all over again.

Their hands joined, he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Daphne, I just wanted to thank you."

"Dr. Crane, what could you possibly be thanking me for?"

"For taking care of Frasier when he came home from his reunion. I know it must have been worrisome, seeing him in that state. I was worried too. But I think that talking to him not only helped him, it brought us closer together and for that I'm eternally grateful. I still wish I had gone with him to that reunion, but I can't thank you enough for being there for him."

She smiled. "It was my pleasure, Dr. Crane. I love your brother and your father."

He nodded. "I know. And you have no idea how much that means to me. But may I ask you one more favor?"

She smiled, cradling his face in her hands as she kissed him softly. "I'll do anything for you, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, will you… call me Niles?"

"I'd be happy to. I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."

As they kissed in the moonlight and held each other close, Niles was happier than he'd ever dreamed. And he'd always be grateful to Frasier for the courage he'd given him. For the love he shared with Daphne was the most important thing.

THE END


End file.
